hockeyarenafandomcom-20200214-history
New Engine
Introduction Starting with HA Version 1.8.1, Released Mid-December 2006, Hockeyarena released long-promised structural changes and enhancements to the engine to increase its depth and immersion. The new engine was used in League Matches starting Dec. 25, 2006. The new engine gave players two extra skills, expanded the match report, added Line Aggressiveness settings and other features, explained below. This Section Last Updated March 22, 2007. Links/Sources The following link directly to news items off of the Hockeyarena main page that officially explain the changes in detail. These are ordered by most recent date first: : Mar. 5, 2007: Passing Information - Explanation of the Excellent/Terrible Pass Information on the Match Report. : Mar. 3, 2007: Version 1.8.2 - New Match Report Look; Announcement on HA Open Source; Excellent/Terrible Pass Info now listed in the goal section of the Match Report; bug on the PK lines' match report fixed. : Jan. 26, 2007: Improvements and Information About the Match - Passing was adjusted so that Centers take the most, followed by Wingers and Defense; Clarity of Shot Rating on the Match Report; PP/PK lines adjusted so that PP lines fatigue slower, and PK lines fatigue faster; Match Report changed to include PP and PK effectiveness. : Jan. 26, 2007: Passing Skill in the New Match - New Approach - Passing was changed to affect scoring chances as well as interceptions; Revised Rundown of Skills Used by Position : Jan. 14, 2007: A Few Changes - Youth Pulls could now come with Passing and Self-Control; "Att" and "Def" Ratings were changed so that they only showed performance relative to their opponents instead of showing the line's actual strength. : Jan. 11, 2007: New Stats in Match Report - Addition of Att, Def, Shot Ratings by Line to the Match Report : Dec. 25, 2006: Skills in New Engine - Rundown of Skills Used by Position : Dec. 24, 2006: Aggressiveness Effectivity Explanation - What the "Aggr" section of the Match Report means : Dec. 13, 2006: Version 1.8.1 - Line Aggressiveness, Line Chemistry, Game Importance on Match Report New Skills The new engine added two new skills to players: * Passing - Removed the passing effectiveness from the Attack and Shooting skills and moved it to a new skill. This influences scoring chances and the chance of pass interceptions. * Self-Control - Affects the player's chance of being called for a penalty when making a hit, especially when the line's aggressiveness setting is set to a high level. See Also: Player Attributes Line-Up Changes * Line Aggressiveness was added to the Lines page. This setting will influence how often your players take the opportunity to hit an opposing player. This will result in more turnovers by your opponent, but your chances of being called for a penalty are higher, especially if your players have little Self Control. * Power Play and Penalty Kill lines were added as a section under the Lines page to allow managers to setup Special Teams lines. See Also: Lines. Special Teams The new engine saw the debut of Penalties and Power Plays. The changes that surrounded this: * Line Aggressiveness was added under the Lines section to influence how hard players will try to hit. * Self-Control skill was added to influence how often players were called for penalties * PP/PK Lines were added to the Lines page to setup Special Teams Lines * The Match Report shows Power Play and Penalty Kill effectiveness. How Power Plays actually work: * All Penalties are for 2-Minutes (No Majors, Double-Minors or Misconducts) * When 2 PP/PK lines are set, each of them are on the ice for 30-Second Shifts * When 1 PP/PK line is set, that line is the only one on the ice for the duration of the Power Play * When a team has no Power Play lines set, the game engine currently uses your first two even-strength lines. (said by Icko on the International Forum) New Match Report With the new features in the game engine, the new Match Report was expanded to give a more detailed and well-rounded view of how players performed during the game. The changes include: * Attack, Defense and Shooting Ratings Per Line to track each individual line's performance. * Line Aggressiveness Ratings to track how many turnovers your team forced through hitting, compared to how many times they gave the puck away. * PP and PK Effectiveness Ratings to display which lines scored/gave up goals on special teams * You can now see the Match Importance you set for that match. See Also: Calendar Upcoming Changes * Line Chemistry was included in the original release of the engine, but due to the bugs, it was taken out and delayed until further notice. List of Bugs NOTICE: The following list of bugs is out-of-date (it was last updated in October of 2006 while the engine was still being beta tested in friendly matches) and in need of an update. The list is here for posterity, but not all of these bugs may remain in the engine. (Griminald - March 22, 2007) Hey everyone. In order to make things easier, I thought it'd be a good idea to list all of the bugs you find in the new engine: *1. No face-off results are shown. *2. A suspicious amount of penalties happen at a minute (:00) *3. Penalties somehow occur after the game is over. *4. Goalies aren't pulled. *5. Player got SH assist while he was in penalty box. *6. Player made goal while he was in penalty box. http://www.hockeyarena.net/public_match_info.php?match_id=4972140 *7. PP Goal occured shortly after the penalty has ended (2 sec) Same for shorthanded. http://www.hockeyarena.net/public_match_info.php?match_id=4344663 *8. Second goaly was injured in game although he did not play. http://www.hockeyarena.net/public_match_info.php?match_id=4350641 Feel free to add-on.